One Last Chance
by Rockhardfairies
Summary: She was the definition of perfection, but with that came along the fact that she was completely and utterly out of his league.


**A/N-hey guys! this is my new story! i promised myself i wouldn't start anymore stories but the ideas are flowing for this one-so let me know what you think and if i should carry on!! thankies The song i used in this is One last chance by James Morrison xxxx**

_In my life I don't mean much to anyone  
I've lost my way can't go back anymore  
Once I had everything now it's gone  
Don't tell me again  
cause I've heard it all before _

Gabriella Montez stood mesmerized to the spot, unable to move as the music filtered through her. Her brown shiny hair hung loosely over her shoulders, straightened to perfection, a result of stepping out of a salon that very morning. Her freshly manicured nails gripped the drink in her hands and she shivered involuntary as his soothing tones drowned her senses. She couldn't take her eyes off his nimble fingers strumming the strings of the guitar while his other hand changed chords effortlessly. His voice ran like honey down her spine and she was surprised at herself for staying to watch him. Normally she didn't pay attention but as soon as she'd heard the opening strings of the guitar she'd felt her head whip around and there she'd stayed-rooted in place. Taking a sip of her drink, she tried to calm her racing heart but then he looked up and he seemed to connect his eyes straight to hers, making the blood pound to her ears and she swallowed noisily as his piercing blue gaze took her breath away.

_Some people say that I'm not worth it  
I've made mistakes but nobody's perfect  
Guess I'll give it a try_

He was standing with one leg propped up on a box to rest his guitar on and Gabriella couldn't help but let her eyes wander up from his feet to his thighs, noticing the thickness and strength of them as she blushed at her own thoughts. Everyone around her was equally as absorbed by his singing and she raised her hands delicately to waft away a cloud of smoke that the man standing next to her blew in her direction.

_I've got one last chance to get myself together  
I can't lose no more time it's now or never  
and I try to remember who I used to be  
I've got one more chance to get myself together _

Taking off her sunglasses and placing them atop her head she realised his eyes were even more incredible than she'd ever perceived; they were like mini oceans, swirling with many colours of the sea. Mini oceans that she could happily look into for eternity.

It didn't matter if she was indoors, she always wore her shades. Maybe it was the fact that they made her feel protected, maybe it was the fact that she wanted everyone to know her wealth or maybe it was the fact that the mirrored lenses allowed her to look wherever she liked and nobody could see her. Whatever the reason; she wasn't quite sure but she did know that right now was one of the first times she was glad to be free of them. She was glad to be looking at this guy in all his glory.

_The time has come for me to change again  
I can't carry on like this, I will lose my friends  
don't say that you have given up on me  
Just give me the time  
and space to heal my head _

A tall man came and stood right in her way and she tutted loudly as she craned her neck to see. She didn't want to miss a moment of his performance and so she moved to the side, making sure to purposely knock the man with her Gucci handbag in the process. The very handbag that stayed in her arms at all times. Her whole life was in there. Well her cell phone, blackberry, pager and her diary were in there and to Gabriella Montez, design entrepreneur, that was her whole life. Starting off when she was just 19yrs old in her parent's cellar; she soon took her interior decorating business off the ground and before she hit her 23rd Birthday she had become a self made millionaire.

The man looked at her appraisingly before taking a seat nearby and sipping his drink casually-his eyes seemingly glued to her body. She knew she looked good, she always did. Her designer clothes hugged and accentuated her every curve like they were made especially for her and 80% of the time they were. Today her short black pencil skirt hung tightly to her shapely hips and her red halter neck top showed off a great expanse of the silky smooth caramel coloured skin of her back-not an imperfection in sight. Her toenails sporting a matching French manicure, were encased in a pair of strappy heeled sandals studded with diamonds that sparkled in the light. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned away slightly from the leering man, once again solely focusing on the gorgeous blue eyed guy standing centre stage.

_Some people say that I'm not worth it  
I've made mistakes but nobody's perfect  
Guess I'll give it a try _

Troy Bolton's fingers moved of their own accord down the frets. The song he'd played over a hundred times came to him as natural as a duck was to water which allowed his eyes to rise from the instrument and take a look around him. He was surprised to find the beautiful brunette still standing watching him. He'd thought she might have got bored by now, but no-she was still there. She'd removed her sunglasses and now Troy could see her amazing chocolate coloured eyes and he could feel a nervous fluttering in his stomach, a spark of desire he hadn't felt in a long time. The light shining above him seemed to block out everyone else around him but her and it cast an angelic glow around her. She was the most perfectly stunning woman he had ever seen.

_I've got one last chance to get myself together  
I can't lose no more time it's now or never  
and I try to remember who I used to be  
I've got one more chance to get myself together _

She had expensive tastes though, that much was clear and Troy didn't like high maintenance women. Not one thing was out of place from the top of her head to the tip of her toes and he knew it took a lot of time and a lot of money to be as well put together as she was. She was the definition of perfection, but with that came along the fact that she was completely and utterly out of his league.

_I don't wanna be misunderstood  
I've got to take this chance  
and make it into something good _

Her cell in her bag buzzing snapped her out of her daze and she quickly pulled it out to read the text. Closing the lid and tossing it back into her bag, she searched around in her purse before zipping her bag shut and taking a deep breath. She had to leave but she really didn't want to be drawn away from him. It was like her mind knew she had to go but her legs and her heart just weren't following orders. She was entranced by him and she berated herself for having strong connections with someone she'd only just laid eyes on. Shaking her head she made her way towards him, she drew in a breath as he flicked his head to the side and his scraggy brown hair flipped out of his eyes. He was truly handsome, his thick dark eyebrows contrasted with his delicate fluttering eyelashes, his strong jaw line was stubbled slightly and his lips were so soft looking. He smiled as she neared and his cheeks dimpled adorably and made Gabriella want to fan his face with her hands and kiss him for all she was worth.

_Some people say that I'm not worth it  
I've made mistakes but nobody's perfect  
Guess I'll give it a try _

Flicking a twenty dollar bill into the guitar case quickly, Gabriella took one last look at him as he winked at her and broke in his song to say thanks. The light from the doorway glowed over him endearingly and she shuffled past the other onlookers in the street, trying to catch her breath as her heart beat rapidly. She threw her paper coffee cup into the nearest bin and replaced her shades back over her eyes as the sunlight filtered through the clouds. The man that had previously been admiring her had seemingly gone back to work, his lunch break over for the day but the smoker was still standing, talking on his phone as he flicked his ash around carelessly.

_I've got one last chance to get myself together  
I can't lose no more time it's now or never  
I've got one last chance to get myself together  
I can't lose no more time it's now or never_

_and I try to remember who I used to be  
I've got one more chance to get myself together _

She never looked back as she carried on down the street, but she could hear his voice getting louder, as if trying to reach her. Trying to gain her attention with his voice. But this was not her world, this was only a world she graced her presence with when she had to get from one shop to the next. Money didn't fall pitifully at her feet into a guitar case; money came to her by the thousands, everything came to her so easily. Her life was perfect and now she would have to go back to that life and forget all about the gorgeous blue eyed busker, the gorgeous blue eyed homeless busker who had no place in her wealthy existence.

_I got one last chance_

_Well you know it's all I need_

_Just one last chance_


End file.
